Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Rorschach thought the end came when he faced off against Dr. Manhattan. But, no, fate isn't done with him yet. Rorshach now finds himself totally alive and in a universe entirely different yet similar to his own. Just like home there is injustice everywhere and its own heroes. Rorschach will never stop combating corruption and crime. *Based off Avengers films and 2009 Rorschach*
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the various Avengers storyline plots that result from this current mixture with Rorschach in the picture to readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender Prologue **

_His name is Rorschach, like the test. First name Walter and last name Kovacs. _

_Rorschach was 35 years old when he is murdered. _

_On October, 1985. _

_Rorschach is unyielding in his decision. _

_From the first moment he stepped foot in the Comedians apartment Rorschach knew the path he'd been sent on would be one of no return from start to finish in his investigation. In the end a conspiracy was uncovered where one of the former Watchmen has caused the death of millions all the while framing two others, himself included in that number. _

_While disagreeing with Adrian Veidt's methods the majority of the others cannot deny the peace that has been created from the destruction so they reluctantly agree to keep silent._

_But not Rorschach, no. He is leaving Antarctica to tell the entire world what Veidt has done this day._

_Only one thing left stands in his way._

_Dr. Manhattan._

_As Rorschach steps out of the tunnel leading out of Veidt's private fortress he's met with Dr. Manhattan standing there staring blankly at him with that emotionless mask._

_Hands balling into tight fists, Rorschach snarled "Out of my way. People have to be told."_

"_You know I can't let you do that," said Dr. Manhattan._

_Scoffing at the irony in this standoff, Rorschach said "Suddenly you discover humanity? Convenient."_

_Dr. Manhattan doesn't utter a single retort to that._

_Aware what's probably going to be his fate Rorschach removes his hat and "face" so he can look Dr. Manhattan straight in the eyes._

"_If you'd cared from the start none of this would've happened," accused Rorschach, scathingly._

_Blinking slowly, Dr. Manhattan said "I can change almost anything….But I can't change human nature."_

"_Of course you must protect Veidt's new utopia. What's one more body amongst foundations," sneered Rorschach, daring Dr. Manhattan to kill him._

_The last pieces of humanity inside Dr. Manhattan have him struggling with the decision to either let Rorschach leave with his life intact or terminate him here and now. _

"_Well, what are you waiting for," said Rorschach, composure slipping with every second that passes even more. "Do it."_

_Instead of death Dr. Manhattan perhaps sees another path for Rorschach to take._

"_Do it," roared Rorschach._

_Dr. Manhattan makes his choice. _

_The very last thing Rorschach sees and remembers when he perishes is his old partner and friend Daniel Dreiburg, Nite Owl, releasing a cry filled with anguish and devastation, reaching out to him in a useless attempt to save his life. _

_Well, that is, what he can recall…from this dimension. _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm a tiny bit stuck on advancement for this one. You see as you've already probably guessed by the title I'm going to have Rorschach involved with the Avengers, but question is which movie in the vast Marvel universe to insert him into from the get go. I'm in a bind with this one. So I really do need suggestions. You all know how I value your opinions. I'd enjoy hearing them especially for this one and be forever grateful. **

**Another thing I've just noticed is that this is the first story I've ever put down where I don't really have an OC or a gender change for a character. Huh, go figure. Speaking of which if anyone has an idea for an OC that might eventually be paired with Rorschach for this story please let me know. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, The 8****th**** Loser, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend is the newest addition to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. Also, I saw the premiere episode to the Watchmen series at New York Comic Con. Lets just so you will be surprised and left guessing, but in an entirely good way. ;D **

**I know, I know! I've been a little crazy with Watchmen lately. I don't know what's happening with me. I think I've been on the fritz! Ha! Ha! It's like a switch has been turned inside me. This is just like that Planet Of The Apes frenzy I got a while back for inspiration. The ideas just wouldn't leave me until I actually wrote them down. So keep an eye out. You may see more of Rorschach show up later. Who knows in what movie or show I'm not quite sure yet. So be prepared.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the various Avengers storyline plots that result from this current mixture with Rorschach in the picture to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender Chapter 1 **

Just another ordinary day in New York City, the city that never sleeps.

People are regularly going about their every day lives as if they aren't ever averted.

That's true for most, but not for one.

Lately Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have been working extraordinarily hard on the Stark Tower they've been working on next to other projects that have been in process in Stark Enterprises. But right now Stark Tower was their baby. Tony Stark is determined to outfit the new and jaw dropping building with its very own Arc Reactor. This way it'll be operating completely on clean energy by itself for at the very least a year.

Tony Stark wasn't kidding when he declared to the world that he wanted to perfect clean energy.

A few days away from reaching the deadline goal Tony and Pepper decided to go out and celebrate this massive achievement for both the business world and the record books. Honestly they could've initially had a pretty good night inside Stark Towers, Tony is never short of a reason to go out for a good time especially in a place like New York City.

It's on this night that the two of them were leaving Stark Towers that a peculiar incident took place. Not so unusual for New York City, but perhaps enough where it did maybe leave a certain impression on their memories.

Pepper is the one who notices the homeless man first. It's as they're both getting loaded into the limo by Happy.

Out from the corner of her eye Pepper spots what she assumes to be a downtrodden homeless man near a corner towards the end of the block with red hair. He's wearing a long worn out and threadbare looking coat with the remainder of his clothing so shabby. What really catches her attention is the picket sign the homeless man has leaning on his shoulder.

**The End Is Nigh. **

The really strange part about this encounter is that this homeless man is staring directly at them.

As Pepper slips into the back of the limo she sees the guy is still watching them.

"Pepper," said Tony, concerned. "What is it?"

Gesturing at the homeless man across the street, Pepper said "That man over there, he's been watching us ever since we left the building."

Turning to see who she's referring to, shrugging it off, Tony said "I wouldn't worry too much about it. There's a lot of homeless people living on the street. You know that, Pepper."

Nodding, Pepper said "I know, but the way he was looking at you…I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Tell you what if that guy is still there when we get back I'll confront him myself. All right," said Tony.

"Tony, I don't think you'd have to go that far," objected Pepper.

"Fine, but I'll still keep an eye on him," said Tony.

The two of them went off to enjoy their evening and when they got back the homeless man with the foreboding sign was nowhere in sight. Both then shook it off and didn't really think about it again.

Unbeknownst to them the man had been keeping a keen eye out for their return and watched them enter Stark Towers.

After Rorschach had been teleported into this dimension he discovered that while there are significant differences compared to the universe he left behind. There are a lot of similarities like the fact that crime still reigns over the streets of New York along with the rest of the world and costumed heroes are still trying to keep the peace. Making a revelation that this is where he's going to be from now on Rorschach sees nothing that hinder him continuing his work although he must keep a low profile to not attract unwanted attention.

Rorschach has done his research so he knows about S.H.I.E.L.D. despite the fact the organization runs on utter secrecy. What weighs on his mind if S.H.I.E.L.D. has legit intentions to protect the world or if they share similar views as Veidt. After what he went through back home it's better to remain cautious.

Rorschach's done research on the people he's more familiar with like Bruce Banner who is the Hulk, Captain America, and most of all Tony Stark who long ago declared himself Iron Man.

Judging by what he's heard about the man Tony Stark and his other persona as Iron Man he has mixed views on whether to reveal. He's been debating about it for a while and shall continue to do so.

At present time Rorschach has some scumbags to clear out from the streets.

So discarding the mask of Walter Kovacs he then puts on his face and transitions into his true Rorschach once more.

**Authors Note:**

**Happy New Year! **

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
